Perspective Quake
by Cyber Emblem
Summary: The unknown history of a certain unfortunate Decepticon, fated to live.
1. Author's Note

Ok, so I am writing for the public for the first time. Iv'e always said I wanted to be a writer, so here I am to test my ability. I thought writing fan fiction would be a good place to start with my practice. Of course, there is a vast array of subjects I can write about. I am a fan of many franchises. However, the one I am the most fanatical about is the Transformers. I have been a fan ever since _War for Cybertron _came out. So I decided to start there. Recently, I have been reading IDW's _More Than Meets the Eye. _I have decided to write stories that take place on the _Lost Light. _However, with one major difference- there are several Decepticon crew members. At first I was just going to start at take off and go from there, but then I would find readers would find that hard to believe. So I have decided to give background to my 13 central characters first, then write this story. I will be doing a series of **Perspective:** stories focusing on 7 Decepticons and 6 Autobots, one of them an original character. Unlike the IDW **Spotlight: **comics that inspired them, these will be stories with chapters, not just one shots. I will keep the identities of the characters secret until I start writing about them, but I will say I will try to use more obscure characters that IDW isn't really using (with one or two exceptions) as my mains. I would like those who read my tales to critique them, so that I can better my writing. Thank you.


	2. Born to Function

"And he's active" the voice said. With that, the protoform activated its optics and the voice continued. "Another new Cybertronian here to make Cybertron a better world." The protoform turned its head to see the speaker, a silver bot with one giant wheel instead of legs and a monocle in his eye. "Aw, you're so sentimental Kaput." The protoform turned its head again to see a red bot with silver stripes running to meet a star-shaped mark on his chest, with the same design imprinted on his forehead. "Of course you mean that Cybertron has a new laborer to help build its growing empire." Kaput frowned, "we are not an empire, Starburst. Nova Prime hasn't launched his colonizing expedition yet. Anyways, did you really have to say something like that to a fresh spark- it's forged and it has an intense glow to it, as if it excited to meet life. You don't need to crush its spirit as soon as it's put in a protoform." Starburst merely laughed.

"The sooner he faces reality, the better. Besides, we've got to assign him his function ASAP. You know the rules." Turning to the protoform he said "We don't know anything about him except for the fact that he's DEFINITELY not a disposable class. He's WAY to big for that." This was true, as the protoform was very broad and was a head taller than Starburst and Kaput.

Kaput sighed, shook his head, and turned to the protoform. "Alright then D-122, would you please take your most natural shape?" He got a confused look. He sighed again "You have a special gear in your chest compartment, you can probably feel it pulsating near your spark- it's the weaker pulse in your chest. Use your internal gears to spin it in circles, and then contort your body parts into ways that feel... natural to you." The protoform understood and began to follow Kaput's advice. As his shape changed, extra parts came out of his body with a lot of racket and locked into place until finally, his transformation was complete. Now Starburst was impressed.

"A Richter Tank! It seems that the Tremorcons FINALLY have themselves a new recruit! They've been wanting one for ages, ever since Tremble had that fatal accident three decades ago." "Maybe" said Kaput. We've got to test him first, you should remember that. (Mr. everything has to be exactly as the Functionists tell us.) "Apologies Kaput. I just got a little excited." "Aw, you're so sentimental Starburst." said Kaput smiling and in a mocking tone of voice. "Ye...no...SHUT UP YOU SMART ALEC!" snapped Starburst angrily. "Let's just get the tests over with."

"Test?" asked the protoform. Kaput and Starburst turned around. "what... kind of a test? and... what's a test?" it asked inquisitively. Starburst snorted, "ah, so it can talk, though it seems it's not to bright." "But... my body... it's really shiny." Starburst laughed again and took out his datapad. "Note, subject takes remarks literally. Alright, let's bring him to the testing chamber, we haven't got all day for this." They then started down the corridor.

They soon reached a large room with a white bot wearing a faceplate was standing waiting for them. Kaput turned to the protoform and said "Alright D-122 this is Wheeljack. He will explain the test and want you need to do to prepare for it. He and Starburst will take care of you from here on out." The protoform-D122 asked curiously "You aren't staying with me?" "No. As I am in charge of activating new protoforms, I need to go activate some more. If I stayed and directed each new spark as the came out and took the test, I would never fulfill my quota. I would rather have it that it wasn't like that, but what can I do?" with that, he transformed and drove away.

With that, Wheeljack turned and said "Ok D-122 here is how this works. Every Cybertronian is assigned a function based on their form. What that means is that your alt-mode determines your job. Some forms are easy to assign jobs to- data slugs, projectors, cranes, cement mixers… while others can fulfill multiple different functions. For example, tanks such as yourself can be either miners or soldiers. The tank type usually helps us determine that, however, you turn into a type that could easily be utilized in either function, and are thus, difficult to label. This doesn't happen very often, so in these rare cases we give the new bot a test." Starburst then joined in "Now, we are already partial to making you soldier class, however, we need to gauge your potential first, so this test is a battlefield simulation.

D-122 nodded "So you… you want me to start blasting stu…stuff. I can live with that. Du…don't I need a weapon for that?" Wheeljack started to reply but was interrupted by Starburst, who was laughing. "Yes, yes, we're taking you to the weapons locker in a minute, but first..." Starburst pressed a button and a large chart with multiple colored squares dotting it descended from the ceiling. "Scan your favorite colors from this chart." "Wha…what is this for?" asked D-122, confused. Wheeljack gave the answer. "It's for your paint scheme. Helps us determine whether you would choose things for personal preference alone, whether you want to make your body completely practical… and it generally tells us whether you have good taste." "Wu…won't painting me take away a lot of time? Time were I could be bl…blasting stuff?" "Ah, no (got a bit of a stutter there) it's an electronic paint job. Your body will color itself when you scan your preferred colors. Now, if your want any fancy patterns or designs like you see on Starburst here, then you will need real paint. We're not going to let you do that. (The Functionists would kill us if we did)" "Ok" said D-122, and then a green beam spouted from his eyes. His metallic body shimmered and then changed colors. Wheeljack looked him over "ok… purple legs, blue body, and a yellow face. (that last bit makes you look sickly) you look rather gaudy. But… that doesn't matter. Now, weapons locker."

"And here we are! The weapons locker. Gear up and head to the training room." D-122's optics widened in surprise. "This... this room is filled with to the br...brim with weapons! How...how many am I supposed to take?" Wheeljack smiled- or rather he would have smiled, if he had a mouth. "As many as you want and can attach to your body. Take your pick, we have everything here: plasma launchers, ion missiles, solar cannons, grapple beams. All here to make a better equipped soldier who can get more done on the battlefield." D-122 looked around the room, and then pointed to a door leading into a glass-surrounded room. He could see...something in it.

"What's in there? Some s...special weapons?" Wheeljack looked at Starburst who then replied "That's were we keep the subspecies." "Sub...subspecies?" "They are a group of tiny Cybertronians classified scientifically as Armas Microns- or Arms Microns as the public likes to call them. They're disposable class bots who transform into weapons. (makes them easier to replace, thankfully) said Starburst with contempt.

"That's their official description anyways" butted in Wheeljack cheerfully. "Sure SOME people call them Arms Microns, but most people just refer to them as Targetmasters." "Ta-Targetmasters?" "Yeah, Targetmasters. it's because since they can transform into weapons, they can make calculations while in use and then enact them to improve the wielders' aim, thus making the wielders better shots. You are more likely to hit a target with masterful precision with one so... Targetmasters."

Starburst frowned "You sound like these disposables are something special. The only thing special about them is the fact that they need to be specially bonded to the wielder, and only they can choose who will wield them. Also, your summary is incorrect. It is the WIELDERS who are referred to as Targetmasters." "It doesn't matter" said D-122 all of a sudden, surprising the other two. "May...may I take a look at them and why... didn't you mention them from the start?" "We don't want everybody to use them, so we wait for people to notice the room and gather the courage to ask about it. You'd be surprised how few actually do." answered Wheeljack. "If you want one, well... they have to link to you. They choose you. Don't ask me how, they just do. Most get one Targetmaster partner, some get two, while still others... don't get any at all." "That sounds f...fair to me, can I go see them?" "Sure."

A few minutes later they left the room, Wheeljack and Starburst shaking their heads in amazement, but it was Starburst who broke the silence. "Ok, you are definitely going to be a soldier. Iv'e seen plenty of single and double Targetmasters in my life, but I have never, EVER seen a TRIPLE Targetmaster!" It was true. In an unprecedented turn of events, three had bonded to D-122. He had one in each hand, and one attached to his back. Each of them a different size and type of weapon. One turned into a pistol, another turned into a double barrel T-12 Thermal Blaster, and the last one turned into a fusion cannon. The later had immediately attached itself to D-122's gun turret as soon as he walked into the room. "I am... happy to make so many new friends so soon, and for my having a certain future." Starburst clucked and said "Alright, we've tarred long enough. To the battle simulator!"

"Alright D-122, let's get this thing started!" with that, Wheeljack flipped the switch. All of a sudden, D-122 and his Targetmaster partners were in the heat of a pitched battle. A battle that seemed to be captured in a moment, as nothing was moving. They were in a large open plain with many craters littered around the battlefield. Starburst's voice came through D-122's built in comlink. "Alright D-122, you are smack dab in the middle of the Hydrax Plateau. Now, in this simulation, you are part of the Cybertronian guard-" he pressed a button and a blue face shimmered and appeared on D-122's chest. "Your opponents are the evil Destron invaders. Those wearing your symbol are on your side, those who aren't, are your enemies. You must destroy as many of them as you can. Take a look around and mark out friends and foes quickly as I start this up." At that, D-122 looked around and noticed that most of those around him were bearing an orange symbol on most of those around him. Then he looked at his Targetmaster partners and asked "Alright, are y...you guys ready for this?" He was met with a resounding yes, and with that he charged into battle.

**Alright, I was going to show him in the actual fight, but the way I wrote it out felt rather sloppy. Basically what happens is two of the ****targetmasters get named, a Destron combiner appears, and he defeats it when he realizes he can cause earthquakes by vibrating his body and then directing them into a solid object. He is then assigned to the Tremorcons (Who, with one exception are going to be original characters). Also, I hope you get the references I put in. One rather obscure one is that I used the Optimus and Malignus symbols for the "armies" (look it up on the TF Wiki)**

**In case you are wondering, I am going to give him his name in the next story- which I have decided to call Name to be Feared. I will try to add the details I left out here in that story. This time however, I am not going to post it until I am finished. So, it will probably be a while.**


	3. Name to Fear

"Alright Tremorcons, listen up. You've been petitioning the Senate for a new teammate for a while now, and now you've finally been assigned one." Shouted General Banzitron. The bot being spoken about stepped up from behind him. "This is D-122. He's less than a megacycle old and has a stutter, but he proved capable in the simulator- he almost destroyed it by causing an indoor earthquake actually. Another thing, he somehow became the first ever TRIPLE Targetmaster. So we are leaving him with you. Hopefully, you can help him survive long enough to have a brilliant military career… and rid him of that stutter." Then turning to D-122 he said "alright, take your Targetmaster and go join 'em." With that, he transformed and rolled away.

"Wow, a triple targetmaster, I don't think we've had one of those before." Stated a large orange and red bot. "Of course we haven't had one before Earthquake you big lug. The general just said he was the first." Retorted a blue and green bot. D-122 noted that his face looked funny. This was because he was the only member without a humanoid face; he looked like he was wearing a SCUBA mask and goggles. "If you weren't so quick to be rude, Tsunami, you would realize that Earthquake meant that we've never had a Targetmaster." Snapped a ramshackle looking brown bot. "So says Fault the judgmental, who's quick to find himself in others." retorted Tsunami sarcastically. "Quit it Tsunami, Fault was just trying to prevent a fight in front of the new recruit." Stated a large camo-colored bot with folded arms. "Shut it Avalanche," snapped Tsunami "you're not the boss of me."

"But I am" stated a voice from behind D-122. The five Tremorcons immediately snapped to attention and saluted as D-122 turned around to face the speaker. D-122's optics widened in surprise at the sight of the speaker. He was a large silver bot with giant tank treads on his arms, pile drivers on his legs, and he was bigger than Avalanche and Earthquake combined. "Greetings D-122" he boomed, "I am Commander Rockslide, and this quarrelsome bunch is my Tremorcons." He said motioning to the five. "I hope your presence here can quiet arguments among them, but I don't really expect that to happen, so no pressure." "Th-thank you sir, I h-hope not to be a burden to you, and I wish to help in any way I c-can." "Ah, there's that stutter that the general mentioned. I don't blame yah, I heard about the trouble with your batch… anyways, is there a particular name you would like us to call you by? You're officially D-122, but everyone tends to give himself a new name within a solar cycle- although, some come up with it a lot quicker. Did you come up with a name for yourself already?" "N-no sir, I never thought of doing that."

"Yeah, he was too busy naming us!" with that, the Targetmasters transformed. The speaker- the solar gun- declared "I'm Heater! If ya' need something blasted and burned, then I'm your bot!" "I like him." stated Tsunami. The fusion cannon spoke next, "I'm Turret, a simple name for a bot with a simple job- blow to smithereens anything that I am pointed at." "Nice." Said Tsunami, "What's your name pistol?" "No, that's not my name, and I don't have one yet anyway, and I will not stand being called pistol all my life, so don't get any ideas." "Whoa buddy, I just didn't know what to refer to you as." Then Fault looked at D-122 and said, "You didn't name the little guy, I sense a problem there." "N-no, Heater named himself while shouting about how g-good he was in the simulator. Turret I named accidentally. I was shooting at some fliers, and since he attached himself to my tank turret, I shouted "Turret, fire at those fliers, and he took it as his new name. H-he isn't interested in changing it. I didn't know what to call m-myself or him." He said indicating the pistol. "What's so important about a name anyways?"

Avalanche had the answer "A name is what defines who you are. It gives you an identity that a number cannot give. A name reflects your person, what you do with yourself, and what you become known by can have a profound effect on others. We picked our names to fit our abilities and our personalities. Our names are held in respect by our allies, and the name of a good soldier is to be feared by his enemies. You can change your body, tastes, and style a number of times, but your name will follow you and reflect you as a whole. Even if you DO change your name, your old one will still pursue you to the grave. In short- your name defines you as a person." Rockslide nodded at this. "Yes, Avalanche is correct, however, you don't need to stress out over it. You shouldn't rush finding a name for yourself. Over time, what you should call yourself will become obvious, but don't rush yourself, you will discover your name sooner than later."

"Now, on a different note, welcome to the team D-122. We were hoping for a veteran, but I think you will do, yes, you will do. Now, you just heard the team argue and state each other's names, but you haven't been formally introduced, so let me give you an infodump. The hulking orange and red guy is Earthquake, our resident brawn-without-brains." "I thought you couldn't function without a brain- you know, Rossam's trinity?" "It's a figure of speech bolt-brain!" "My name's not bolt-brain, it's…" "I know!" Rockslide pointed at the blue and green bot. "That's Tsunami, our aquatic expert, and master of sarcasm." "Ooh, MASTER of sarcasm. I haven't heard THAT one before. How about you call me the EMPEROR of sarcasm and we'll call it a day!" The lanky black bot next to him, who had remained silent the whole time, sighed and Rockslide pointed to him. "That's Crevice. He analyzes our target and estimates the amount of damage we can to do, and he tells us where not to strike. It's a more important job than you might think- though he still remains our resident loner, and he hardly ever speaks, unless it is to tell us what we need to know that is."

"The brown one is Fault, his work is heavily intertwined with Crevice's. While Crevice determines how much damage we can inflict through a weakpoint, Fault is the one who finds those weakpoints. That, and he tells us everything we are doing wrong." "and make no mistake there's a lot of THAT in this team" remarked Fault. "Yes, and while we're at it, let's all hail him as the king of hindsight." Stated Tsunami in a snarky tone. Rockslide indicated Avalanche last. "This is Avalanche, my spark-brother and second in command." "And voice of wisdom" "yes, that too. And I am Rockslide, and we are the Tremorcons, you need the ground moved, we're your guys. If you need the enemy shaken up, call on us. Our motto is…" "RUMBLE AND TUMBLE!" they all shouted in unison. "Welcome to the team."

Hardly a week had passed before D-122 got his first mission. "Alright gang, listen up." Boomed Rockslide to his assembled team. " There was an elite team of Constructicons assigned to work on the new Nova Prime memorial park in downtown Helex. Then, at 0800 hours yesterday morning the Star Seeker pirate gang attacked and captured thirteen of the fourteen workers. "Let me guess, and the other one came running to the nearest Functionist screaming his head off about how terrible it was, so the fed up Functionist just decided to send people to get him to shut up." Said Tsunami. D-122 gave him a confused look to which he shrugged and said "that's how it usually works." "Actually Tsunami, there was a report of disturbance and a mysterious shuttle hovering right over the location. They found the remaining worker in a pit, full of puncture wounds and the Star Seeker's insignia was carved into his visor, and a ransom notice carved into his body. They are located in a siege bunker deep in the Manganese mountains, in an area that can normally only be accessed by shuttle, and so they will have the airspace monitored heavily for traffic and comm activity." "Which is why they are sending a bunch of tectonics experts on this mission." Concluded Avalanche. "Exactly. Our mission is to rescue these Constructicons. Though the council won't be upset if any Star Seekers are killed. We will travel there through tunnels in the mountains-some we will have to create. We will have inter-personal comlinks so that any communication between us won't be monitored or noticed. Any questions?"

"I didn't know that Constructicons could be elite." Stated Crevice in one of his rare speaking moments. "Hey wise guy, that ain't a question!" yelled Tsunami. "I believe he means, 'how can the Functionist council consider construction workers elite or care enough to stage a rescue mission?' am I right?" "Apparently this team is a favorite of Guardian Prime. They've carried out a number of special projects for him." Was the answer. "Any more questions?" Turret raised his hand "Yes?" "What is this radio gimmick you mentioned?" "It's a special comlink that we attach to ourselves, and we can only communicated with others wearing a matching device. Now, any other questions? No? then let's roll out!"

The Constructicons were not having a good day. Their leader, Scrapper mulled over the day's events in his head. They had just been putting the finishing touches on the memorial, when the Star Seekers attacked. They were stunned and captured one by one while they tried to run. Bonecrusher, Hook, Mixmaster, Long Haul, Scavenger, Gravedigger, Roadhauler, Scoop, Quickmix, Dirt Boss, Boulder, and Hightower had all gone down without a fight. Scrapper had been about to raise his hands in surrender, when Drill Bit had dumbly decided that he could take on the 12 attacking Star Seekers single-handedly. All that got him was killed. "Of course the most irreplaceable member of the team was the one who let himself get killed." he mumbled to himself. He heard a noise, and he looked up to see their guard, Whisper, looming over them.

"Iv'e got some news boys. We sent a ransom note to your precious Prime. Now, we may be pirates, but we keep our word, so if they give us the shanix, you'll be set free. If they don't, or Primus forbid, send SOLDIERS to rescue you, you're all fried." "What despicable creatures you all are. We're not all that important, and even if we are, you will never get away with this." shouted Boulder. Whisper just chuckled. "Heh, I must'v damaged your cliche inhibitor when I took you down if you are using THAT tired old phrase." getting serious again, he said "You're a bold one aren't you? I'll kill you first and see how your friends react." "And of course Boulder has to go and open his big mouth." muttered Long Haul. Turning his head he said, "Hey Scoop, doncha' think tha... are you PRAYING?" "Primus answers the prayers of those who are truly devoted to him." "Well, how about you pray for a miracle, cause' we sure could use one.

Little did he know, that miracle was situated right above them. In the air vent, to be exact. "Hmm... this sounds bad." muttered the pistol. "What's it l-like?" asked D-122 over the comm. "They look a little dusty and worn, and they're handcuffed, but otherwise, they're in tip-top condition, like me. I'm spying on them from the tip-toppest part of the air vent..." "Tip-toppest isn't a proper phrase!" Fault exclaimed. "and there is just one guard in the room with them, and he is threatening to shoot them if soldiers come." "You've gotta be mistaken Tiptop, they wouldn't just leave one guard." said Tsunami. "Tiptop?" "Well, ya keep sayin' it, so we might as well call ya that. It's as good of a name as your counterparts' and it fits how you you sit on the tiptop of your boss's tank mode."

"Alright, he's got a name now, that's great, but can we please return our focus to the mission on hand?" asked Rockslide. They probably aren't expecting for us to break in from directly above the prisoners. We obviously haven't been detected" "somehow" muttered Tsunami. "so they must be expecting an aerial or frontal assault, and have most of their focus near the entrance." "Sloppy work" said Fault. "Yes it is. And now, it will cost them. Tremorcons! Let's shake things up!" with that, they activated their equipment and rammed it into the ground.

In mere moments, the Tremorcons dropped through the ceiling and landed right next to the Constructicons. "We're saved!" cried Boulder joy was immediately turned to pain as Whisper shot through his head, T-cog and spark in quick succession. "I told you i'd kill you first." he said as he grabbed Bonecrusher and pointed a gun at his head. D-122 immediately put his hands on the ground, and Whisper's body shook so violently that he couldn't shoot straight and he lost his grip on Bonecrusher, who quickly made his escape. Then Earthquake rushed forward at Whisper and literally disarmed him and threw him through the door.

"Constructicons! the Tremorcons are here to rescue you!" yelled out Rockslide. "Well it's about time!" yelled Scrapper. "Me and my boys have been sitting here wondering what is going to happen to us. I'm glad the authorities chose the 'everybody wins' route- everybody but the Star Seekers anyway.


End file.
